Thalstad's Hold
Thalstad's Hold is a small keep in the north-eastern corner of the Arathi Highlands. Historically one of the bulwarks of the northern border, the Keep fell into disrepair after the Kingdom of Stromgarde fell. It was only recently repaired by the current Thane, Alastaere Talraenal III, who returned from Draenor after 20 years. Geography Like much of the northern Highlands, Thalstad's Hold as a whole is very hilly or in some areas mountainous, though in the province two flat valleys exist, where the village of Southton is built, allowing for suitable wheat and fruit farming. The second valley was mostly inhabited by pork and cattle farmers who brought their excess, which during times was plentiful, to Southton to sell. The entirety of the Holdfast exists in a small pass that divides the Arathi Highlands from the Hinterlands, built there after Thalstad the Second was awarded the land for service during the Troll Wars. In the province one river exists, flowing from the mountains into a two medium sized lakes in both valleys, bringing freshwater to the inhabitants. The river flows past the Holdfast as well, allowing a fresh supply of water for the Holdfast's population and as an extra defense against threats to the province. History Prior to the Province being given to the House of Talraenal for their service during the Troll Wars, the land that became the Province in Thalstad's Hold was incorporated into the overall province of North Eastern Arathor. During the Troll Wars, General Thalstad Talraenal led two hundred fifty men into a pass in the region, halting the advance of Amani Empire trolls for one week before reinforcements were able to arrive. When troops finally arrived to reinforce the soldiers, it was discovered only thirty seven men remained, with it Thalstad I, son of General Talraenal. It was discovered General Thalstad had perished in combat after being pierced by five poison tipped arrows from Amani forces. For the service the Talraenal's played in that war, Emperor Thoradin awarded to them the pass and the nearby valley. It took five months for the first keep to be erected. It was a simple structure, made of wood pallisades and straw huts. After ten years, when Thane Thalstad II was growing old, the keep finally had a stone structure, walls, and towers. Recent Prior to the First and Second War, the province of Thalstad's Hold was ruled by Baeric Talraenal III, a grizzled old Highland warrior. When the Alliance was formed after the fall of Stormwind, the bannermen of Stromgarde were called up. Alastaere, the youngest son of Baeric, requested that he be allowed to lead the fierce horsemen of Thalstad's Hold in this war. With the oldest son, Dulondael off in Dalaran after disavowing his title, and the second oldest Jaime not much of a fighter, Thane Baeric allowed it. As the war went on and on, the keep fell into disrepair. Jaime showed little interest in wishing to rule the family lands when Baeric died, and as the old man grew older and more responsibility passed to him, he squandered much of the wealth of House Talraenal. After the end of the war, Baeric Talraenal passed away shortly after learning that Alastaere would be taking thirty of the horsemen with him and the Sons of Lothar into Draenor. The news that the portal was destroyed is said to have given the old man a heart attack. Thane Jaime I inherited everything, and could not even afford to pay the soldiers that guarded the keep. Many left for greener pastures, and the keep grew even more dark and dismal. When the Kingdom of Stromgarde fell, Jaime Talraenal and the majority of the family was killed in a Syndicate attack. There just weren't enough soldiers. The keep was looted and burned, and remained empty for the following years. When the Argent Bulwark went to Outland to track Dulondael Talraenal, wanted for enslavement, murder, and an assortment of other crimes, they met Sir Alastaere, the youngest son who had left home to stop the Horde. He had been Knighted in the years on Draenor, and had become a Paladin due to shortages. He offered to help track down his mad brother, and after he was defeated, headed home finally. He found his home a ruin, but wished to rebuild. To bring honor back to the name Talraenal. That year he took up the title of Thane, and set to rebuilding. It seemed hopeless as he toiled for months, struggling to assist the Argent Crusade as he did so. Then, one day, after he was with the woman he had fallen in love with, a generous nobleman dropped a bag filled with one thousand coins of gold on the floor before them, and left. The two were overjoyed, and set to fully rebuilding the keep, and hiring soldiers to protect it. Notable Sites Thalstad's Holdfast - The Holdfast itself, built by the Talraenal's after the province was awarded to Thalstad I for his family's part in holding the pass against Troll forces for weeks until reinforcements arrived to the area. The Holdfast is situated in a mountain pass between the Highlands and the Hinterlands. List of Rulers The holders of the province have used the title "Thane". Thalstad I Talraenal- 1 T.C. - 56 T.C. (76 at time of death) 1 Thorvald Talraenal - 56 T.C. - 108 T.C. (73 at time of death) Jaime Talraenal I- 520 K.C. - 534 K.C. (65 at time of death) 2 BaericTalraenal III - 534 K.C - 598 K.C. Jaime Talraenal II - 598 K.C. - 615 K.C. None (Title and Land fell out of use) - 615 K.C. - 623 K.C. (Current) Alastaere Talraenal - 623 K.C - Present Reference T.C. Refers to the Thoradine Calendar 1 - Thalstad Iwas twenty when granted the lands. 2 - Jamie Talraenal was 19 when he inherited the lands. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:House of Talraenal Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Thalstad's Hold Locations